Mage
This page covers information about the specializations that can be learned on top of the ordinary professions. Ankama and the players use or have used different words for this : Forgemage (Smithmagus), Carvemage (Carvmagus), Mage, Magus, Enchanter... A specialization gives the ability to modify the characteristics of a weapon or equipment (element of the weapon, damages, characteristic bonuses, etc.) of the corresponding profession (eg. a Jewelmagus can only mage Rings and Amulets). Acquiring * Talk to Hel Munster in Treechnid's Forest (-5,-12). Requirements: * You must be at least level 65 in the profession you want to specialize in. * Like for any profession, you must have reached Level 30 in your other professions/specializations before you can learn a new specialization. Types & Tools ; Getting the tool: Like professions, specializations require a specific tool to be equipped (see table above). * All these tools can be obtained as a reward from the Forgemage Quest. * Smithmagus and Carvmagus tools can be crafted by Hammer smiths and Dagger smiths (respectively) or bought for 1000 kamas from Sotsiah Peh or Kosuke Ichazum. * The Shoemagus Leather Cutter and the Setter of the Jewelmagus can be crafted by a Dagger smith. * The Needle of the Costumagus can be bought from Hel Munster for 1000 kamas. Workshops * Treechnid's Forest (-5,-12) -- weapon magus only-- * Brakmar (-29,38) * Bonta (-38,-55) Crafting There are two possible enchantments (aka maging): potion (or element) enchant and rune enchant. Note: It has been discovered that enchanting Ethereal weapons to add stat bonuses is also possible. Potion/Element Maging :This type of enchantment changes the damage property of weapons and, therefore, can only be done by Smithmagi and Carvemagi. With potion/element maging, a smithmagus or carvmagus changes a weapon that gives neutral damage into a weapon that gives elemental damage — at the cost of a reduction in the weapon's base damage. See table below for details. If the weapon doesn't have a neutral damage component to convert, the enchantment will fail and all ingredients will be lost. For a list of Neutral weapons, see Neutral Weapons. The recipe for this type of enchant consists of two ingredients: a weapon that gives neutral damage + a smithmagic potion. Smithmagic potions are crafted by Alchemists and can usually be found in Alchemist Sellrooms. See the article on metarias, the main ingredient of smithmagic potions, for an understanding of the elemental nature of these potions. Rune Maging All Mages can use smithmagic runes to add/modify bonuses to a weapon or equipment according to their specific specialization. The recipe consists of two ingredients: a weapon/equipment + a smithmagic rune. The type of rune determines the type of bonus, and the level of the rune determines the size of the bonus. See the table below for details. Notes * Only Initiative and Pod runes are available to craft in stronger versions (PA and RA). Prior to v1.16.1 the other runes were available by Crushing Items, except for the Initiative and Pod runes that where introduced in v1.16.1. (Untrue now - many stat runes can be upgraded to Pa at a rate of 100 to 1, and from Pa to Ra at a rate of 5 to 1.) * Runes can be obtained by shattering items on a Munster Crusher. Prior to v1.16.1 runes were dropped by monsters * There are Rune Sell rooms in Bonta and Brakmar. Mass Crafting To mass produce, you need to do the following: * Add the item you want to mage. * Add the amount of runes you want to merge. * Click on the "Merge all" button to start the process. The button changes to "Stop", allowing you to stop the process at any moment. * You can also use the runes one by one by clicking on the "Merge Once" button. Do NOT attempt to mass craft for someone else (via the 'invite to workshop' option), as it will destroy both the pile of runes and the item. Experience * Maging yields 10, 25, 50, 100 or 250 experience points per successful merge, depending on various factors such as the difficulty of the craft, the type of rune, etc. (See the discussion page.) * Failed merges give no experience and may decrease some of the item's bonuses (up to 10% each, which means +1 to +9 bonus sometimes don't decrease). Note: Prior to version 1.16.1, experience was gained in proportion to the item power. If the crafting failed, you lost the item but still gained experience. The success rate depends on the level of the mage and on which item you are trying to mage. The base success rate starts at 5% and reaches 94% at level 100. The real success rate varies from item to item. (It used to be '(base rate - power), with a minimum success rate of 10%.) For math junkies, your base success rate is: 90/100 * (magus_level - 1) + 5 rounded down, by linearity between (lvl 1 - 5%) and (lvl 101 - 95%). Success rate *'Rune maging'BillFR, Ankama Games, jeuxonline forum 08/01/07 (french)http://forums.jeuxonline.info/showthread.php?t=816080&page=2 The sucess rate shown is the success percentage of a level 100 magus. If you have 80% then you have only 80% of success compared to level 100 for the same rune, not 80% of success. The 94 % is useless for level 100 as their sucess rate is 100% of a level 100. The real success rate is hidden and depends on the rune, weapon, bonus. :* The rate decrease when any bonus is close to the usual best bonus. :*The best rate is trying to raise an item bonus while it's under the usual lowest bonus. :* The sucess decrease to "very low" when a "new" bonus has been added, for instance a +1 life on a goball headgear. :* RA rune are more difficult than PA rune and normal rune are the easiest. (Note: I think this is the other way around. Higher level runes automatically have higher success rates --Sekasi 23:51, 23 December 2007 (UTC)) :* easiest runes are Vi, Ini, Pod Mary Pumpkins, Ankama Games, jeuxonline forum 08/01/07 (french) http://forums.jeuxonline.info/showthread.php?t=826132 :* Change of element or signature rune doesn't change the success rate. ''Automatic failure '' Mary Pumpkins, Ankama Games, jeuxonline forum 08/01/07 (french) http://forums.jeuxonline.info/showthread.php?t=826132 All runes have a maximum of 100 "power" unless the bonus is better ( in wich case the maximum is the best natural bonus). Any try to go further will be an automatic failure. Some rune "power" : :* RA PA, RA Pme, RA Po : power = 100 ( maximum +1 ; exception of natural +2 range bonus) :* Cri, Do : power = 30 ( maximum +3 ; exception natural bonus better than 3) *'Element maging BillFR, Ankama Games, jeuxonline forum 08/01/07 (french)http://forums.jeuxonline.info/showthread.php?t=816080&page=2 The sucess rate to element maging as a maximum difficulty of 84 of based on the weapon's power( ie number of AP, dommage dealt, bonus added ...). The sucess rate is calculated as following : base rate - difficulty = real rate (hidden) For instance someone with a rate of 94% and a 84 difficulty will have only 10% of success in element maging. And someone with 90 % only 6% in the same case. It isn't clear if a level 100 will have 94% or 100% as a base success in this case. Guides See: * Mage/Guides (smith/carve/jewell/costu/shoe magus) Reference Category:Profession